


Danny/Lou

by leslie_tsuki



Series: Emparejamientos Extraños [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Gracias Lou por darme esta oportunidad""No hay nada que agradecer Danny, tu eres una persona muy especial y me siento contento al saber que me eliges a mi para ser el hombre con quien compartes todos tus días""Nunca imaginé que esto fuera posible" dice el rubio con ojos llorosos.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Lou Grover
Series: Emparejamientos Extraños [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Danny/Lou

Danny estaba nervioso por esto, Lou lo había invitado a cenar y sería su primera cita. Todavía no podía creer que el hombre de Chicago se interesara en salir con alguien como el, nunca pensó que tendría una oportunidad con el más alto, ya que estaba casado con su hermosa esposa, sin embargo ella falleció dejando viudo a su compañero de trabajo. El se acerco a su amigo brindarle consuelo y apoyo, en ningún momento dio indicios de que se encontraba enamorado de Lou, al , menos eso es lo él cree.

Para Danny fue una gran sorpresa cuando el moreno lo abrazó fuertemente dándole un pequeño beso en los labios e invitándolo a salir, el se sonrojo y tartamudeo una respuesta positiva. Se sobresalta cuando escucha que tocan la puerta, se acerca a abrir y sonríe cuando su compañero le ofrece un ramo de rosas blancas.

"G-Gracias" dice Danny un poco sonrojado.

"De nada mi hermoso príncipe, es hora de ir a cenar"

El rubio sonríe felizmente y se deja disfrutar de una noche hermosa y romántica, Lou lo sorprende cuando se levanta de su mesa y se pone a cantar para el. Regresan a la casa de Danny y el detective invita al más alto a pasar, están en su habitación abrazados cuando se ponen a charlar.

"Gracias Lou por darme esta oportunidad"

"No hay nada que agradecer Danny, tu eres una persona muy especial y me siento contento al saber que me eliges a mi para ser el hombre con quien compartes todos tus días"

"Nunca imaginé que esto fuera posible" dice el rubio con ojos llorosos.

"Esto puede parecerte una locura, pero Renee y yo, habíamos planeado invitarte a formar parte de nuestra relación"

"¿Que?" Dice sorprendido.

"Ambos nos enamoramos de ti, desafortunada mente Renee no pudo disfrutar de tu compañía"

"¿M-Me amas?" Preguntó esperanzado el más bajo.

"Por supuesto que si babe"

El de Chicago se acerca al rostro de Danny y lo besa tiernamente, conforme pasan los minutos el beso sube de intensidad y se vuelve sucio y demandante. Lou comienza a desabrochar la ropa al detective amando los pequeños gemidos que salen del más pequeño.

Danny se estremece ante las caricias de su amante y trata de desabrocharle la ropa, pero es detenido por dos grandes manos que amarra sus muñecas a la cabecera con su corbata.

"L-lou...."

"Tranquilo cariño te trataré bien"

"¿De-deberíamos de hacer esto?"

"Claro Danny, ya nos conocemos y no creo que haga falta esperar este momento que los dos ansiamos"

El rubio sonríe y se lame los labios al ver que el moreno se baja el cierre del pantalón de vestir, se saca el pene y lo mira asombrado.

"Eres grande..." dice Danny con los ojos bien abiertos al mirar el miembro de su amigo "¿como...?"

"Shhh... todo estará bien, sólo relájate"

Lou besa el cuello del detective dejando una gran marca difícil de ocultar y poco a poco baja hasta llegar a los pezones del rubio, los empieza a chupar, pellizcar y jalar para escuchar esos exquisitos gemidos que salen de la boca de Danny. Besa todo su abdomen hasta llegar al pene del rubio, se lo mete todo a la boca y con sus dedos comienza a preparar la entrada del más bajo.

"Nnggg... Lou mmmmm... m-más" murmura Danny perdido en el placer.

"Maldición eres tan hermoso... " El más alto saco sus dedos del culo de Danny y lo reemplazó con su polla.

El detective jadeo al sentir la intrusión en su interior, se removió y trató de agarrar los brazos de su amante pero fue detenido por el amarre en sus muñecas, gimió mientras sentía que era partido en dos.

"Oouugg.." lloraba Danny "d-duele"

"Shh.. cariño esta bien, lo estás haciendo bien" besa la frente del rubio y se queda quieto hasta que se acostumbró rápidamente a la intrusión.

"Pu-puedes moverte..."

"Te amo"

"T-te amo m-mas"

Danny respiraba agitadamente, nunca lo habían penetrado con un pene tan grande y le encantó todas las sensaciones que Lou le estaba provocando. Se empezó a volver loco con el ritmo tan lento que el más alto marcaba, no paraba de gemir porqué en cada embestida su próstata era estimulada.

"Joder.. joder.." murmuró Lou.

"Nnngggg.... ahhhh... Lou..." medio grito Danny al llegar a su orgasmo.

"Mierda!! Ahhhh!!" Lou se derrama en el interior del rubio sin dejar de moverse.

"Oh Dios..."

"Ggaahh..." el moreno saca su pene del culo del más bajo y dispara parte de su carga en el estómago blanco.

"Mierda Lou" Danny está impresionado por la cantidad de semen de su amigo.

"Oh sii" vuelve a meterse en el agujero dispuesto del rubio y lo vuelve a llenar, saca de nuevo y lo baña con su esencia.

"Lou..."

"Oh Dios esto fue asombroso" Dice el nativo de Chicago orgulloso por el desastre que hizo en la cama del detective.

"Mierda, Lou literalmente me has bañado en semen"

"Oh si babe, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve sexo"

"Te amo" Danny sonrió satisfecho y se acurruco en los brazos de su amante.

El rubio se despierta muy lentamente, sintiéndose cálido y muy feliz. Sale de la cama sintiendo un dolor en sus caderas y sonríe al recordar la noche anterior con su amante, camina lentamente a la ducha y se limpia todo rastro de sexo.

Lou se despierta buscando a otra persona en la cama sin éxito alguno, se levanta para descubrir la ducha encendida. Camina perezosamente a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, encendió la radio y se puso a cantar.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks"_

Danny bajó y escucho a Lou cantar, se recargo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y lo vio bailar mientras cocinaba.

_"And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways"_ El moreno se da la vuelta y ve al rubio parado en el marco de la puerta y se acerca a él abrazando para bailar juntos.

" _Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day And I just wanna tell you I am"_ El mas alto se agacha y besa al detective, lo mueve suavemente al ritmo de la música.

"Te amo Lou"

"Yo más cariño, siéntate te hice panqueques"

"¿Te sentarás conmigo?"

"Por supuesto" Se sientan a desayunar entre breves caricias y sonrisas.

Al terminar, ambos se preparan para ir a trabajar. Discutieron un par de minutos para decidir como se irían y al final llegan juntos a la escena del crimen, Steve los mira raro y se queda viendo fijamente el chupón que se encuentra en el cuello de Danny.

"¿Porque vienen juntos?" Pregunta Steve con el ceño fruncido.

"Por que si animal, ¿acaso no puedo venir con nadie más a parte de ti?"

"Si pero... ¿Desde cuando andan así de juntos?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia McGarrett" dijo Lou.

"Oye.."

"Cállense los dos, ahora dinos lo que han encontrado"

"Bien, pero esto no se queda así" dijo molesto el comandante "Tenemos una víctima, caucásica de metro ochenta"

"¿Sabemos como murió?" Preguntó Lou.

"Mi suposición es que murió desangrado por el disparo en su estomago, pero podré saber más cuando haga la autopsia" comentó Máx. "La hora de muerte es aproximadamente alrededor de las tres de la mañana"

"Gracias Máx"

Todos salen de la casa de la víctima y se van al cuartel a investigar, Steve les lanza miradas a Danny y Lou, siente que le están ocultando algo y no sabe que es.

"Excelente, vamos el sospechoso se encuentra en la avenida Waikiki, vamos a rodearlo"

Todo siguen las instrucciones del Comandante y logran atrapar a su sospechoso, se lo dan a los de HPD para que lo encierren. Steve estaba concentrado mirando a la gente desaparecer y dejarlos solos, que casi se pierde como Lou miraba a su compañero.

El ex capitán de swat sé reclame sus labios al mirar el trasero del rubio que no se da cuenta que su jefe lo esta viendo, sale de su distracción cuando el Marín lo golpea en el hombro para mirarlo.

"¿Que se te ofrece Mcgarrett?"

"Deja de ver a mi pareja de esa manera"

"¿Porque?"

"El es mío y yo sólo puedo verlo así"

"Te equivocas, el no te pertenece"

Ambos discuten sobre a quien pertenece el detective que se sorprenden cuando reciben un golpe en sus cabezas.

"Cállense ustedes dos malditos idiotas neandertales" gruñe Danny "Steve, yo no te pertenezco, tu y yo sólo somos compañeros de trabajo y tu Lou no tienes porque pelear sobre mi, sabes que soy tuyo y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso"

"¿que?" Dice el Seal sorprendido.

"Mira Steve, se que esto puede ser sorprendente pero Lou y yo estamos en una relación"

"P-pero.. ¿Que hay de nosotros?"

"Nunca tuvimos algo cariño y yo no iba a esperarte para siempre"

"Pero.. ¿Lou? ¿De todas las personas que pudiste elegir para enamorarte, tenías que elegirlo a el?"

"Babe, te amo.. eres como un hermano para mi y siempre estaré para ti en lo que necesites, pero Lou es dueño de mi corazón y el será mi novio, quieras o no."

"Pero yo quiero ser tu novio" Dice desesperado Steve.

"Tu y yo sabemos que lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar cariño"

"Danny por favor.."

"Ya escuchaste a mi chico Mcgarrett, el te ama a su manera al igual que yo y siempre te apoyaremos. Pero tienes que respetar su decisión, ahora es mi pareja y te prometo que lo haré muy feliz"

"Yo.." Steve bajó la mirada y se aguantó las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, no va a negar que le dolía que su amigo no lo quisiera como algo más, pero ellos tenían razón, funcionan más como amigos. "Esta bien, entiendo"

El comandante se fue de ahí y dejó solos a la pareja, Lou abrazo a Danny para consolarlo y lo besó suavemente en su coronilla.

"Tranquilo Danny, el estará bien"

"Lo se, pero me duele lastimarlo de esta manera"

"Te amo nunca lo olvides, Tienes el corazón más hermoso del planeta tierra"

Siguieron diciéndose bellas palabras para luego subir a la camioneta del moreno y dirigirse a su hogar.  
  
  



End file.
